Stealing the Sunset
by Makoto Fins
Summary: Mikasa has always been there for Eren, and Eren has always been there for Mikasa. When will they realize that their love is more than just sibling care?


Mikasa slowly swirled her soup with her spoon, thinking absentmindedly. She glanced to her left where Eren sat, nibbling on a piece of bread.

She looked at him, really _looked._ She noticed the way his messy brown hair parted in the middle; how he wrinkled his nose slightly when he'd hear an annoying comment from someone; the way he held his bread; his long slender fingers tapping the table in boredom; his strong features, especially his eyes. Large and round, the perfect shade of green, with a splash of blue. The way he was turning to look at her-

She quickly gazed back down, face expressionless as she stirred her soup at a steady pace.

Eren knew he felt her eyes on him. Maybe she had something to say to him? If she did, she seemed to have lost interest in it.

He looked at her, really _looked._ He noticed how her short hair framed her face perfectly; how she would bite her lips occasionally when she thinks to herself; the way she held her spoon; the way her delicate fingers would play with the ends of her scarf out of habit; her soft features, especially her eyes. Half-lidded and the softest grey, like a cloud. The way she was peeking at him through her bangs-

He quickly looked away, focusing on the piece of bread in his hand, the lightest pink dusting his cheeks.

Mikasa knew she felt his eyes on her. Maybe he noticed her staring at him earlier? If he did, he seemed to have lost interest.

Mikasa laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling illuminated by moonlight.

Who was Eren to her?

He was family. Her only family. She loved him and would protect him no matter what, even if it meant her life.

She already knew that.

But what else was he?

Thinking of him made her, not exactly happy, but... hopeful? Thinking of him gave her a reason to live, a reason to go on. If he wasn't with her all these years she probably wouldn't be alive now. He was her hope in this cruel world. She needed him more than anything. Thinking of him made her feel light, lighter than air. It was an uneasy feeling. It wasn't uncomfortable, but she wasn't so sure what it meant.

Eren laid in his bed, staring out the window that poured moonlight over his sheets.

Who was Mikasa to him?

She was family. His only family. Despite how annoying and motherly she was, he loved her and wouldn't be able to live without her.

He already knew that.

But what else was she?

Thinking of her made him feel... odd. She was an anchor to him, bringing back to earth when he'd descend into boiling anger or confusion. When he'd hate himself, she was there to love him. He was a monster, and they both knew it; yet she stayed by his side, never looking away or scooting to the next seat. She never looked at him with fear or sympathy. She knew he was strong, but reckless. She knew how to take care of him. He needed her. Thinking of her made him feel... full? When she wasn't there things didn't feel right. When she was near, he was his old self again. He was a child again, collecting firewood and dreaming of going outside the walls. Saving Armin from the bullies and yelling at Hannes. She was his portal to a happier time.

Walking down the corridor the next night, Eren passed Mikasa. The two of them stopped walking just as they passed each other.

"Eren."

Eren looked at her. Her eyes beckoned him, and her slowly walked over to her. She began walking again, and after a moment he decided to follow.

The doors creaked as they walked outside, the sun already almost gone, dusk setting in. They looked at the sky over the trees, standing in comfortable silence. Mikasa's hand found Eren's as the sun disappeared completely, stars twinkling above them. Eren lightly squeezed her hand, the corner's of her mouth turning up the slightest bit as she felt his response. Eren let out a small sigh, his breath clouding in front of him. Mikasa unraveled her scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He stopped her halfway and took the scarf, wrapping it around the both of them, their shoulders now pressed together. They peeked at each other, smiling slightly. Eren quickly pecked her cheek, looking back at the sky, his cheeks flushed from the cold and embarrassment. Mikasa didn't react, continuing to watch the stars as her cheeks began to heat up as well. After a moment she pecked his cheek, quickly looking back at the sky as he had.

A few seconds passed and Eren had to stifle a giggle. The corners of Mikasa's lips turned up a bit more.

The words unsaid passed between them in the silence.

A/N: w OW that was hella fluffy. I didn't mean for it to be that cutesy, but it just sort of happened.

One of the reviews I received for my last fic asked for a long Eren x Mikasa. I'm not sure if this qualifies as "long", but I don't think I'm quite ready to write an ongoing fic, so I hope a one shot will suffice ^^;;

Any one shot requests? I need a bit of inspiration! (also I apologize for the strange spacing, the doc manager is being strange and keeps making it one giant block of words without any spacing between paragraphs. i'll try to fix it later)


End file.
